To one another
by scarlet heaven00
Summary: what would happen if asta was felt a great blow to his heart? who would be there for him? find out right here
1. Chapter 1

14

 **hello everyone this is my first fanfiction. This one is for black clover. this is a lemon fanfic with two parts. asta x Rebecca is a cute ship in my opinion... well more like my otp but don't tell anyone OK? now then let's see how things play out**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own black clover in any way shape or form**

 **To one another PART 1 of 2**

it all began in hage village the place asta and yuno grew up. asta had went to visit sister lily and the others in the village since it's been awhile since he's visited them, plus Yami gave him a day off...

well more like he ordered him too but that's beside the point.

by the time he arrived he was already on sister lily like a puppy to their master. pestering her about marriage, more marriage, and even more marriage. the kids and the father of the church thought nothing of it until...

lily: ASTA WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME! THE ANSWER IS FUCKING NO I CAN'T AND WON'T MARRY YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DENSE, THICK-HEADED SKULL

asta was taken aback from her sudden outburst, never in his life has he heard her get this angry.

sure he's known to be a little aggravating but still this was the first time he's ever seen her or anyone else get this furious before

asta: b-but s-sister lily... I just...

lily: NO! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ASTA YOUR SO FUCKING ANNOYING I HATE YOU!

it was at the moment Asta's heart shattered into a million pieces

he could fight blood thirsty enemies, live in a world without magic power... but to hear that from the person who he gave his heart and soul too... it broke him

asta: I see... I'll... I'll just go...

asta walked away from the church and the village without any words but that

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

asta wandered aimlessly... finral saw asta walking on the street but...

finral: heya asta let's go out and look for some hotties!

asta stared at finral with a sad look on his face

asta: ... I'm sorry... I'm not in a great mood today... tell the others they won't see me back for a few days...

finral: huh? captain Yami did say to take a break, how long until you come back?

asta: I'm not sure... I'll probably be dead before I get back home... see ya

asta walked away and left finral flabbergasted

finral: (I've never seen asta this depressed! wait... he's not?... I better report this as soon as possible otherwise what he said may come true...)

asta continuously walked to nowhere, his mind was still processing what had happened between him and sister lily. he wanted to become the wizard king so that he could make everyone's lives easier, and that he could be worthy enough to marry sister lily.

but the harshness of her words made asta think what was the point?

asta: (yuno was right... there was no way, I tried Harder than anyone else to be with her but it wasn't enough huh? sigh... I wonder if I jump from a high place could I die?... nah my body's too tough for that one? maybe I'll use my sword to slit my throat...)

Just then when asta was contemplating whether or not to commit suicide he ran into "her"...

a young beautiful girl with green eyes the same as asta, and long scarlet hair... Rebecca scarlet was who he ran into

Rebecca: oh? asta sorry I didn't see you there!

asta: oh no... it's OK really

Rebecca looked at him worriedly, normally asta was bustling with energy and is over hyper but today was different to her

Rebecca: ummm is something wrong asta?

asta shook his head

asta: no it's fine, just in a bad mood

a bad mood was way too tame after what happened

Rebecca: well wanna have dinner to calm down?

asta: (at least I'll have a last meal before I die...)

alright sure

and with that they both left

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

later at Rebecca's house she her siblings and asta were enjoying a nice meal together.

Luca was looking at asta, then back to her Rebecca, then back to asta again

Luca: ummmm are you alright asta? you seem really down in the dumps

asta then have a smile to Luca

asta: yeah I'm fine I just had a horrible day was all...

Marco was looking at the exchange

Marco: asta do you wanna talk about it? you're usually full of energy, plus you've barely eaten anything and your a big eater to begin with

asta: hm

Rebecca: asta if you want you can spend the night here

asta: hmm

asta then got up and left to the guest room

Rebecca and her siblings were looking in shock... hell even the damn baby was shocked

Marco: will asta be okay?

Rebecca: hmm

Luca: is everyone going to say "hmm"?

Marco: hmm

Luca: hm

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

in the middle of the night Rebecca had woken up to get some water, she was heading back to bed until she decided it was a good idea to check in on asta.

she opened the door slightly trying not to wake him up, but to her surprise asta was still awake

asta looked at her

asta: oh hey Rebecca can't sleep?

Rebecca: more like I was thirsty, and you asta? are you okay?

asta: oh I'm fine...

Rebecca: c'mon be honest. it's not like you to be this depressed so spill it out, I'm your friend so I'll listen to what you have to say

asta lied down on the bed and put his face in the pillow

Rebecca: oh c'mon asta it couldn't have been that horrible

Rebecca pulled asta close to her and what she saw broke her heart...

asta was crying

asta only cried once and that was when he was happy everyone wanted to help him. those were years of joy.

these tears are full of pain, misery, regret, and sadness

Rebecca: A-asta?

asta: I'm... I'm not worthy to be loved...

Rebecca: what are you talking about?

asta: the person I gave everything to, the person I tried my hardest to, the person who I loved more than anyone in the world says she hates me...

asta continued to cry

asta: I tried... I tried so hard.. but she doesn't want my love... and she hates me...

Rebecca was at a loss for words. she never seen asta look so fragile and in pain like this

however whether it was intentional or just by instinct...

she kissed him on the lips softly

there were no naughty intentions behind the kiss, it was a kiss to calm asta down and to convert her feelings to him

asta then blushed a little and put his hands on his mouth

Asta: w-w-what was t-that?

Rebecca: asta... I love you

asta blushed even more at her confession

asta: w-why with someone like me?

Rebecca: because you're you. whenever I see you, you make my heart jump, when your here I'm really happy, I love you asta. and I'll always protect you and your heart no matter what happens

asta saw the resolve in Rebecca's eyes, she wasn't lying or trying to deceive him. she was being absolutely genuine with everything she said.

asta then kisses Rebecca on the lips softly

then it was her turn to blush

asta then held Rebecca's hands

asta: I love you too Rebecca! so...

Rebecca raised an eyebrow

Rebecca: "so"?

asta: will you be my girlfriend please?

Rebecca then smiled and kissed asta on the nose

Rebecca: maybe... on one condition!

asta: yes anything!

Rebecca: you have to swear on your life that you'll be all mine, absolutely no other woman can claim you!

asta looked confused then understood what she meant

asta: Rebecca scarlet I swear on my life that I'll be yours eternally

Rebecca smiled happily

then...

she bit him hard on the neck until he bled

asta eyes widened in pain and a little pleasure as well

asta: oooowww~~

Rebecca then smiled in victory

Rebecca: there I marked you, your now mine.

and I'll be your girlfriend baby~

asta blushed immensely

Rebecca then turned serious

Rebecca: if you ever cheat on me I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat

asta then turned pale as a ghost

asta: I'm all yours ma'am

Rebecca: teehee good

Rebecca pushed asta down in the bed and got on top of him

asta was blushing red and his hormones were at his highest

asta: r-rebecca?

Rebecca: I'm sleepy *yawwwn*

I'll be using you as my pillow

Rebecca then snuggled up to asta

Rebecca: goodnight baby I love you

asta kisses Rebecca on the forehead

asta: love you too Rebecca night

and then the two drifted off into sleep

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

that's the end of part 1, part 2 will be the conclusion

And there will be a lemon~~

hehe look forward to it have a nice day or night and leave a review

no roasting my OTP please .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone this is part 2 of "to one another" now before I begin this is a lemon chapter for this part so if you can't handle the spiciness about to go down I suggest you to leave before you read**

Asta and Rebecca were on their way to hage village apparently Rebecca had "Business" there but that was all she said.

Rebecca looked at asta for a quick sec then smiled then went back to walking. Asta looked at Rebecca for a quick sec then smiled then went back to walking

Their new relationship has been pretty good. They've been dating for a good week now.

The news shocked everyone in the black bulls a few days prior, gauche was actually happy for asta…

And by happy he meant he was happy that his beloved sister marie wouldn't vie for Asta's attention anymore since Asta was taken. The most shocked was Noelle, she was going to object to until Rebecca gave her a warning

Rebecca: "Touch my Asta you water bitch and I'll make sure you and your entire royal bullshit family die drowning in a sea of your own blood"

Noelle's eyes widened in absolute horror. Since when did Rebecca turn into a yandere? But the water mage soon back down now fearing the scarlet haired woman.

As for the rest they were happy that Asta was happy. Yami made it clear that Asta was still a magic night so he and Rebecca wouldn't always be together in case of emergencies, missions, paying off his debts, etc. Rebecca was completely fine with that so long as they protect him from danger.

To the guys she sad

Rebecca: "you better make sure my Asta is alive, if he comes back horribly injured or dies ill castrate you"

All the males of the Black Bulls grabbed their crotches in fear of losing their "pride"

To the girls she said

Rebecca: "to all the girls here if anything happens to asta as I have mentioned I promise to make you my bitches"

Grey: umm… w-w-w-what d-does t-that mean?

Rebecca stared blankly at the females and said bluntly

Rebecca: you know what BDSM is right?

Everyone including asta were to dumbfounded for words

Then everyone bowed and said

Everyone: "we'll protect asta we promise"

Rebecca then smiled in victory while asta just stood there trying to take everything in.

Back to the main topic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asta: alright we made it!

Rebecca: can you take me to the church asta-chan~

The honorific was added to Asta's name, it was a petname only she could call him

Asta then smiled as he held Rebecca's hand

Asta: sure thing my cherry~

That was a petname asta had given her. He figured if he has a petname so should Rebecca.

The two then walked away to the church

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple walked into the church and the father and the kids ran over to him and hugged him like crazy. Yuno happened to be there as well

Yuno: what are you doing here asta?

Asta: I'm here because my girlfriend has business with the church for some reason

Yuno had paused for a few seconds….. Then he took out his grimoire….

Yuno: who are and what have you done to Asta

Asta got annoyed over his best friend's/Rival's bullshit just then

Asta: I am asta you jerk!

Yuno looked at Asta then to Rebecca, and back to Asta again

Yuno: the manga's going to end soon isn't it?

Asta: don't break the 4th wall!

Rebecca you must be yuno, my name is Rebecca scarlet im asta's girlfriend nice to meet you and everyone else

Everyone excluding asta just stood in amazement

Yuno: I think im done for today…

Rebecca: oh no I want you to see what happens next

Yuno raised an eyebrow in confusion and a little curiosity

Yuno: "to see what happens next"?

Just then sister lily walked into the room and saw everyone standing there. Then she saw asta and then looked away

Lily: whats going on?

Yuno was about to answer until Rebecca stopped him

Rebecca stared at the black haired nun as kindly as possible

Rebecca: are you sister lily? She said while smiling happily

Lily: yes I am

Then it happened…..

Rebecca punched sister lily so hard in the face that she knocked a tooth out

Everone just looked in surprise… hell even yuno looked surprise and that hardly ever happens

Rebecca: you made my asta feel horrible you bitch! I hope you die and burn in hell you fucking nun cunt! Asta-chan is all mine you hear me!? Someone like you doesn't deserve someone as great ah him! You lost one of the greatest chances to be with an amazing guy! I'm his, and he's mine so deal with it!

Rebecca then took asta's hand and walked out the church leaving everyone flabbergasted and sister lily crying holding her mouth

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asta and Rebecca were still in hage trying to find a good inn to rest

Asta: wow that was just unbelievably amazing!

Rebecca kissed asta on the cheek, then she grabbed his ass

Rebecca: THIS SEXY ASS IS ALL MINE SO HES OFF LIMITS!

Asta blushed in embarrassment due to his girlfriend's sudden outburst and her actions

Later on the two found a good place to rest at a inn

Asta: its still a bit early to sleep so whatcha wanna do?

Rebecca then lokked at Asta and smiled perversely

LEMON STARTS HERE IF YOUR NOT OLD ENOUGH TO SEE NAUGHTY STUFF STOP NOW

Rebecca pushed asta into the bed and got on top of him nice and good on his crotch

Asta blushed because she was so close to him like this, sure they've snuggled together while sleeping but asta knew she had…. Other plans for him

Rebecca kisses asta deeply licking inside his mouth

Asta was moaning in the kiss, this was his first real naughty kiss. She was overpowering asta but asta "I wont give up" attitude kicked in.

He kissed Rebecca back with the same passion grabbing her ass

Rebecca moaned in the kiss due to asta starting to respond

Asta bit rebecca's lip lightly. Then Rebecca got revenge by massaging his crotch while sucking on his tonugue. Asta moaned at her touch, it made rebecca's confidence shoot up by a great margin. She was always too busy for these kinds of things. So considering the person she loves is moaning because of her made Rebecca happy inside.

A bulge quickly grew in asta's pants.

Rebecca: feeling good asta-chan~?

Asta nod as he was too embarrassed to say anything

Rebecca: want me to make you feel really good~?

Asta had no clue what she had meant by that but he agreed seeing as she knew what she was doing.

Rebecca took his pants and boxers off at a quick speed, revealing asta in all his glory

Rebecca soon turned red at the fact this was the first she… well you know.

Rebecca: your pretty big asta-chan~

Asta was blushing so hard at the moment he never revealed his cock to another woman before so this new situation was leaving him an embarrassed mess

Rebecca then kissed the tip of his cock, then proceeded to suck him off lightly

Asta: r-rebecca.. this feels so nice~

Rebecca then did something he thought was impossible….

She began to suck on his balls while jerking him off as hard and as fast as she could

Asta's eyes rolled back as this new feeling was making him react in different ways

Rebecca then started to deeepthroat him while rubbing his balls

Asta: oh craaap~~~

Rebecca was enjoying the taste of asta's cock, and every new noise he made, only made her act naughtier.

Asta: im gonna cum~~

Rebecca then took that as her cue as she sucked his cock like a delicious Popsicle and rubbed his balls even faster

With that asta came in rebecca's mouth

After he finished Rebecca swallowed all of it

Rebecca: that was delicious~. How did it feel asta-chan~

Asta was panting heavily trying to get his bearings together, the way rebecca's mouth felt, to everything else she did made asta's brain turn to mush in that instant

Rebecca chuckled to herself seeing as how she had that kind of impact on asta

Rebecca: felt so good you can't speak huh?

Asta only nodded at her question

Then asta pushed Rebecca down in the bed and smirked at her.

Asta then took rebecca's clothes off leaving her in pink panties and a matching bra

Rebecca was blushing at how aggressive asta was being, it only made he even wetter

Asta: you look super sexy my cherry~

Rebecca only blushed more at his compliment.

Rebecca: w-well, im not that great looking. I don't have huge boobs or anything

Asta: who cares? I love you for you. Your beautiful to me my cherry

Rebecca smiled happily

Rebecca: you reall know how to make a girl blush don't you?

Rebecca then took her panties off, revealing her hot wet pussy

Asta had nosebleed right then and there.

Rebecca then smirked at asta

Rebecca: whats the matter asta-chan too scared to eat me~?

Asta then went and licked her pussy slowly

Rebecca had moaned slightly. Shes never been licked down there before so this new feeling was going to have to get used to.

Asta kept at this agonizing slow pace, he licked her pussy at the same pace at which he started. He was toruring her and he knew he was too.

Rebecca: go faster asta-chan~

Asta's tongue soon delved into her pussy and began eating her out

Rebecca had bit her lip to suppress the moaning, but to no avail asta's tongue felt too good her

Rebecca: asta-chan~~~

Asta then proceeded to suck on rebecca's clit

Rebecca's eyes widened out of pure pleasure and began rocking her hips in his face

Asta then began to finger her pussy a little fast to get her nice and loose

Rebecca soon came all over asta's fingers only a few seconds after he started

Asta hten chuckled

Asta: are you sensitive my cherry? He sasked with a shit eating grin plastered on his face

Rebecca: m-maybe….

Asta took his cum soaked fingers and sucked on them

Asta: delicious~

Rebecca: way to use my own words against me.

Rebecca took her bra off revealing her boobs. They weren't huge like she said yet they weren't small… somewhere in between.

Rebecca: my eyes are up here silly

Asta: oh I know im just marveling at your boobs

Rebecca then took asta's shirt off. She traced her hands all over his body. Thanks to years of training asta was ridiculously toned. Then it was rebecca's turn to nosebleed

Asta: you like~

Rebecca: hehe maybe~. Now lie down

Asta didn't fight back and did as he was told.

Rebecca hovered over asta. She looked at asta as if she was asking to continue.

Then asta responded with a toothy grin.

If that wasn't consent then she didn't know what was

Rebecca took her time lowering herself down onto asta's cock. Inch by inch until she was completely full

Rebecca had her eyes closed and gritted her teeth because of the pain. It hurt like hell but the good kind of hurt that she and asta could share only.

Rebecca: give me a minute to get used to this

Asta nodded

After a few minutes Rebecca rose herself up only to fall back down. She was bouncing on asta's cock at a slow and steady pace.

Asta groped her boobs as she rode him. They were soft as clouds as he got a handful of the redhead's boobs

Rebecca decided to go a bit faster, the feeling of being connected to asta like this filed her heart with joy.

Rebecca licked and suck on his neck as she rode him like no tomorrow

Asta: this feels so good~

Rebecca: tell me how I feel~

Asta eyes had widened for a sec but he still found an answer despite the fact she was picking up the pace gradually

Asta: your pussy is so wet, it feels like it trying to milk me out~

Rebecca kissed asta deeply again. Her hands roamed all across his body as asta roamed on her curvy body as well

The feeling of each other;s tonugue, locking lips with one another, the sex period. All of it was filling them with euphoria

Asta: im gonna cum, pull out rebecca~

Rebecca only smiled evilly.

She rode asta even faster and harder than before

Rebecca: nope~

Asta tried fighting it back up it was of no avail. The feeling of Rebecca made it worse as everything started to build up then….

He came deep in her pussy

The two were both exhausted after their love making

Asta: why didn't you pull out?

Rebecca: because I want your baby asta-chan

All the gears in his head stop functioning after he heard that one. There was legit steam coming out of his ears

Asta: say what?

Rebecca: yep! I want actually children dammit! I love you and wan to have a family with you

Asta was taken back at her words, but he only smile and kissed her lips softly

Asta: will you marry me?

Rebecca smiled out of joy

Rebecca: when you turn 18, after that we'll be husband and wife. Although now that I think about it we may have to wait to have a kid after we're married. A 15 year old wiith a child would look pretty crazy.

Asta: didn't I cum, iside you though?

Rebecca: I'll take a contraceptive.

The two looked each other in the eyes and kissed each other again.

Both of them: I love you.

The two then wrapped their arms around one another and drifted to sleep…..

Both of them: I can't sleep.

Asta: wanna have round 2?

Rebecca: yep!

Rebecca pointed her ass and spread her pussy

Rebecca: this time I want you pound the shit out of me until I can't walk tomorrow

Asta grabbed her hips and entered her pussy

Asta: with pleasure my cherry~

 **The end!**

 **Thank you all for checking out this fanfic, this was my first one and I felt as tho it turned out good. I don't like sister lily at all so that scene when Rebecca punched her was satisfying. Truth be told after today's episode of black clover I was even more compelled to make this. I hope someday this ship becomes canon! I love "Resta" that's right I named the ship resta! Rebbecca x asta ftw!**

 **See you all again soon and leave a review…. Just don't judge my otp!**


End file.
